


Forty Cups of Coffee

by darktensh17



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Fluff, Hux is invested, M/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Minor Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Mitaka is trying really hard okay?, Office, Shyness, Techie is just cute, unamo is living for all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Happy Christmas in July Rudbeckia! I saw the Techie/Mitaka tag in your wants and couldn't help but choose that one, I've never written the couple before. I hope you like it! I went with the coffee shop idea (because who doesn't love coffee shops?)Title for the fic is from: 40 Cups of Coffee by Ella Mae Morse
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dopheld Mitaka Christmas In July 2020





	Forty Cups of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



> Happy Christmas in July Rudbeckia! I saw the Techie/Mitaka tag in your wants and couldn't help but choose that one, I've never written the couple before. I hope you like it! I went with the coffee shop idea (because who doesn't love coffee shops?)
> 
> Title for the fic is from: 40 Cups of Coffee by Ella Mae Morse

“Dopheld.” Mitaka looks up from his computer screen at the sound of his name. “I need you to fetch me a large Arkanian soy from the coffee shop down the street.” It’s not the first time Hux has asked him to do a coffee run for him, but it isn’t a regular occurrence. Hux doesn’t usually drink coffee, he prefers the bitter tarine tea in the building’s cafeteria. Fetching coffee for him is more of a favour than an order as Hux very rarely asks his staff to run errands for him. “Two shots of expresso please.” Hux adds before moving to disappear back into his office.

“Ah Sir, don’t you think that’s a little too much caffe-“

Hux doesn’t let him finish, “Today please Dopheld.” His voice has a tone of finality as door to the office swings closed behind him with a loud smack.

Mitaka sighs and grabs his things, cringing when he sees the rain suddenly start to come down in thick sheets. Well shit. He could go tell Hux he can’t do it now. . . but facing Hux’s disappointment is unappealing. “I need to shower tonight anyway.”

From her desk across Unamo snickers and makes a whipping motion.

“Shut it Nastia.” The comment only makes her laugh as she turns back to her work.

-

Mitaka is positively drenched and miserable by the time he makes it to the coffee shop. The shop, Arkanis, is located three blocks from the offices of First Order Technologies and not simply ‘down the street.’ He’s not really paying attention as the order line moves forward, staring instead at the menu board trying to decide if he should a snack for Hux, the man rarely eats unless reminded, as well as something to warm himself up.

When it’s finally his turn, Mitaka’s attention is not fully on the person behind the counter. “I’ll have a Coruscant Fog with a cucumber sandwich, as well as a large Arkanian soy with two shots of expresso and uhhh an Arkanian berry scone.” If Mitaka remembers correctly, which he of course does, Hux is very fond of these scones. 

“That’s my brother’s favourite scone too, I highly recommend it.” The sweet melodic voice of the barista pulls Mitaka’s attention away from the menu board and to him. The man is the cutest red-head that Mitaka has ever seen with large blue eyes set in a pale face, and a kind smile. From what Mitaka can see of it, his hair is past shoulder length and gathered into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. 

Mitaka is at a loss for words as he stares at the man. “I. . . umm. . .t-the scone is for my boss.” 

The barista offers him a large smile, eyes shinning as he fetches the scones and sandwich. “Hopefully he enjoys them as much as my brother does.”

He’s so cute! Mitaka fights back a blush as he returns the smile hesitantly before glancing down at the barista’s name tag, which reads TECHIE. There’s something about him that seems familiar but Mitaka can’t put his finger on it.

“Sir?”

“Ah y-yes?” Mitaka fights back a blush of embarrassment as he turns his attention back to Techie.

Techie gestures to the bagged treats with an empty cup in his hand. “Can I get a name for the order?”

Oh. Right. “Mitaka.” It’s easier to use his first name and, honestly, it’s what he prefers going by. Dopheld is hard to spell and plain embarrassing. He watches Techie write his name down on both cups in a neat loopy scrawl before telling him the order will be ready shortly.

When Techie calls his name, which sounds like the sweetest honey from those soft lips, Mitaka accepts his order with thanks. 

“Thank you for coming to Starkiller coffee, I hope the rest of your day goes well. Try to stay dry!” Techie says cheerfully as he giving Mitaka a small wave as he leaves the shop. 

Mitaka on cloud nine all the way back to office, the rain doesn’t even bother him anymore. When he gets back to the office, he makes an effort to at least get somewhat dry, but is mostly distracted thinking about his encounter.

“Someone looks like they’re in a good mood.” 

It doesn’t matter to Mitaka that Unamo is trying to tease him, nothing can burst his happy bubble. “I met an angel today at the coffee shop, his name is Techie.”

“An angel?” Hux’s voice coming from behind him startles Mitaka badly. “At most I get a bagel when I visit.” He accepts the coffee and bag that Mitaka hands to him. “Or a scone it seems. Thank you Dopheld.”

“Y-you’re welcome sir.”

Neither he or Unamo sees Hux smile secretly to himself as he walks back to his office.

-

Mitaka can’t help himself, he just has to see Techie as much as possible after the first meeting and so he starts to visit Arkanis whenever he has a break from work. He can’t even use Hux as an excuse as he’s only asked Mitaka to go once or twice more for him since that first time. 

There’s something about Techie that draws Mitaka in. The red-head is soft spoken, kind, and his eyes, those pools of blue like the deepest part of the ocean, they pull Mitaka in. He could spend hours staring at Techie’s eyes. 

Which he doesn’t do because that would be really weird. And also creepy.

Techie is polite enough not to comment on how often Mitaka comes by. Which is appreciated. He keeps things polite and soon learns Mitaka’s name and order by heart.

“Mitaka, it’s so nice to see you.” Maybe it’s just his imagination but Techie’s smile seems brighter that usual. That he knows Mitaka by name warms his heart, and speaks to how often he comes in. “The usual?” 

“Let’s mix it up today. . .how about you make me your favourite drink on the menu?” It feels like today is a day to be bold. Also, there’s no customers in line behind him to get angry if he’s a little chattier than usual.”

Techie grins widely. “You won’t regret that.” As he makes Mitaka’s dink Techie takes the time to chat with him. “You must really like the coffee here; we see you almost every day.” 

“Well, it’s just. . . it’s the best coffee I’ve ever had!” Mitaka can’t tell if Techie is judging him for how often he comes in or not. “My ah. . .b-boss thinks so too.” 

“I’m glad, we’re happy to have repeat customers. It means we’re serving a good product.” Techie hands him a tall drink in a see-through cup. “I present you what I call Lemony Java.” 

Mitaka takes the strange drink and looks it over and when he sniffs it, he can smell the lemon in it. “Uh. . .”

He’s thankful that Techie doesn’t seem offended by his hesitation, he laughs and gestures to the drink. “Try it, I promise it will taste good. If not, I’ll give you a muffin on the house.”

“Well, I can’t say no to that since it’s a win either way for me.” With only a moment’s hesitation he takes a sip and is pleasantly surprised by the taste. The hint of lemon makes the coffee flavour richer in a way he can’t explain. “Oh! That is good. . .”

Techie smirks victoriously. “I told you, I know what I’m about. I’ve spent a lot of time drinking and studying coffee. I wouldn’t serve a subpar product; this is my shop after all.” 

Mitaka’s second drink of the coffee pauses at Techie’s comment. It catches him completely off-guard. “Your shop?”

“Mhm! Well mostly mine, my brother helped fund it and remains an official partner but it’s mine to do with as I please. The success of Arkanis has been my success and no one else’s. Though I suppose my brother does get some credit for letting me test recipes out on him.” He’s obviously fiercely proud of his accomplishments, as he should be; from what Mitaka’s seen over weeks since he’s started coming, Arkanis is quite popular with the breakfast and lunch rushes being the busiest times.

“That’s amazing!”

Techie blushes fiercely at the complement, he really is just too cute. “Thank you, running Arkanis has always been a dream. That it has been successful is an added bonus, and necessary to keep it running.” 

Just as Mitaka is going to say more his watch beeps, signalling that his break is over. He can’t help but deflate at the prospect of having to leave. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you for the drink.”

“Thank you for listening to me gush. I wouldn’t want to make you late for work.” Techie reaches behind the counter and pulls a muffin out of the display case placing it in a take-out bag. “On the house. Have a nice day and I hope to see you again soon.”

“Thank you, Techie, see you soon.” He feels sad that he couldn’t stay and talk more, things had been going so well. There was definitely a spark there. . . maybe?

Unamo picks up on his moping as soon as he gets in. “You look like someone stepped on your birthday cake.” 

Mitaka slumps over his desk and sighs mournfully. “Techie and I were talking and I thought it was going well. . . and then I had to come back here.” 

His woe elicits no sympathy from Unamo, who laughs at him. “Poor Dopheld. Maybe you should stop pussy footing around it and just ask him out. Then you could actually see him outside of work.” 

“He probably just being polite, it’s part of his job.” It’s not the first time Mitaka has been enamoured with someone who was just being polite. Honestly, story of his life. “Why is my love life so cursed!?” He buries his face in his arms, “it’s pointless.” 

Unamo rolls her eyes at his theatrics. “You’re not cursed, just bad at reading signals. Now, does he act around everyone else like he does you?”

“I never really noticed. . .”

Unamo sighs and shakes her head, possibly muttering ‘hopeless idiots’ under her breath. “Look at it this way; the worst-case scenario is that he says no if you do ask him out. Isn’t it better knowing that he does or doesn’t return your interest, rather than wallowing in this self pity?” Mitaka doesn’t appreciate how much sense Unamo is making, can’t she just pat him on the back and listen to his misery without giving him sound advice?

The door to Hux’s office opens and he steps out looking between the two of them in confusion before focusing his attention on Unamo. “Why is Dopheld wallowing in self pity?”

Mitaka sits up and waves his arms desperately at Unamo while Hux’s back is turned, making an ‘X’ with them to try and encourage her not to say anything to Hux. Which she summarily ignores, because of course she does.

He can see the glee on her face as she lays all of his problems out at Hux’s feet. Hux, their boss, who Unamo knows Mitaka has had crush on since he started working here. “Dopheld is afraid to ask the barista at the coffee shop out Sir. The one you sent him to during the last coffee run, Arkanis was it? He’s been going almost daily for weeks now to flirt with the owner.”

“I see. . .” Hux tilts his head in a sign that he’s thinking, much like a cat. Perhaps even like his own cat, if rumours about him owning one are to be believed “Perhaps you should speak with him outside of work. Although. . .that may be unwelcome behaviour.” 

Mitaka can’t believe that his boss is trying to give him dating advice. This is a man who had to be convinced by his staff and family that he was being flirted with for several months by someone who professed his love aggressively with a large bouquet of black roses. “Initiating a conversation outside of the parameters of his employment may provide desirable results. That is if the shop is not experiencing an over abundance of customers and you are not therefore interfering with business.” 

Hux nods to himself and turns to Mitaka. “Take a late lunch today, most food service establishments see less business after two o’clock. In addition, you may have an extra half hour to ensure you have suitable time for conversation. I expect good news when you return.”

“Sir?”

“Everyone deserves a chance at romance Dophelp.” Hux gives them both a nod and heads towards the elevator. “I have a meeting to attend, I will be back within the hour.” Mitaka and Unamo both watch Hux leave; he doesn’t have his briefcase with him, which he usually brings to meetings.

“Ren must be giving him some good dicking if he’s skipping lunch for it.”

“Nastia!”

Unamo grins at him, pleased with herself. “What? You know it’s true.”

Mitaka chooses not to comment on, yes it probably is true, and instead focus back on work. He’ll need to get a lot done in the next few hours if he wants to actually enjoy his extended lunch, and not have to worry about a ton of work when he gets back. 

-

Techie is not in his usual place behind the counter when Mitaka walks in, instead he’s out in the dinning area wiping off tables. When he sees Mitaka his entire expression brightens. “Hello Mitaka! I didn’t think that you would be coming in today. . .” Seemingly realizing what he’s said his cheeks redden. “It’s always nice to see my best customer.” 

Being called Techie’s best customer makes Mitaka’s heart flutter. “Sorry, I meant to come sooner but my boss sent me for a late lunch due to a last-minute meeting on his end. I’m here for more than just a coffee for once, I’m going to have one of your wonderful sandwiches. Your pick.” 

It always seems to delight Techie when Mitaka asks him to pick-out something he thinks Mitaka will like. He’s pretty good at it too, there’s only been one or two times where Mitaka hasn’t enjoyed what Techie served him. “I have a grilled eggplant and roasted red pepper sandwich on ciabatta bread with a white balsamic glaze that I think you’ll enjoy. It goes really well with the drink of the week which is a strawberry ice tea.”

“That sounds divine.” 

Techie looks thoughtful as he gets Mitaka’s food. “The shop is pretty much dead, and it’s almost time for my own lunch. . .would you like some company while you eat?” He glances shyly at Mitaka as he asks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Mitaka’s brain short-circuits. He can’t believe what he’s just heard, and it’s such a simple thing! Still, can this really be happening? Techie wants to have lunch with him!?

Behind the counter Techie fidgets nervously with a napkin. “Ah. . .if you don’t want to that’s alright too.”

“No!” The volume of his voice startles them both and Techie’s face falls before Mitaka quickly adds; “I mean no, I want to. I would love to have lunch with you.”

Looking relieved, Techie gestures to one of the tables near the large window to one side of the shop. “If you want to get seated, I’ll be with you shortly.” On cloud nine, Mitaka does as he’s told.

Having lunch with Techie is an amazing experience. Techie is so much fun to talk to; he’s sweet, intelligent and really fascinating. He tells Mitaka all about some of his hobbies including how he makes animals and other creations out of spare wires. 

“I’ve always fidgeted and my brother started to give me things like string or pipe cleaners to occupy myself with. Playing with wires and actually learning how to make decorative things just seemed like the next step. I even made jewellery before I opened this shop.” 

Mitaka pays attention with full interest, eating and not minding that he hasn’t had much time to talk about himself. Listening to Techie talk is much more interesting than trying to make himself sound interesting.

“Listen to me prattling on. Let’s here more about you Mitaka.” Techie gestures toward him, opening up the floor so to speak. “Clearly you know where I work, so I think it’s only fair if you tell me what you do and where you work.”

“I’m a programmer.” This at least is an easy question to answer. “I work close by at First Order Technologies. Not as glamorous as owning a coffee shop I’m afraid.”

Techie perks up at that. “Really? My brother works there too! Maybe you know him?”

First Order is a large company with almost two hundred employees, most of whom Mitaka doesn’t know, but it will be interesting to see if maybe he does know Techie’s brother. “I might, what’s his name?”

“Tidge.” Techie blushes and laughs to himself. “Sorry that’s what I call him, he wouldn’t go by that at work. His name’s Armitage.”

At the mention of the name Mitaka pales, surely it couldn’t be. . . but how many Armitage’s, ones who likely are also a red-headed like Techie, worked at First Order? Feeling a sense of trepidation, Mitaka makes himself ask. “Armitage. . .Hux?”

“Yes, that’s him! So, you do know him!” Techie shouldn’t be this excited, not when Mitaka’s heart is in his stomach as his world comes crashing around him. 

Mitaka feels like he’s going to be sick. There’s no way that he could ever hope to date Hux’s brother. “He’s my boss.”

“Oh…” Techie seems to come to some sort of realization. “Oh! Are you Dopheld Mitaka?”

Nodding, Mitaka wonders how quickly he can make his escape and never return again. Unamo was wrong, his love life really is cursed. 

Techie seems more excited than before. “Tidge talks about you a lot, you’re his best employee. He’s proud to have you as part of his staff, says you always work hard and get the job done well.”

“R-really?” He really wants nothing more than to get out of here and return to work. Or run away to the forest never to be seen from again, because how can he face Hux knowing that he’s been talking to him about dating the man’s brother? “That’s good to know.” 

“What a small world.” Techie comments with a wistful smile before taking a bite of his own food as the conversation lulls. 

Somehow Mitaka makes it through the rest of lunch. He let’s Techie guide the conversation and keeps his answers short and comments to a minimum. When he’s done eating, he offers him a polite but cold goodbye and hurries back to work. If the hurt look on Techie’s face is anything to go by, he did a very good job of putting distance between them. (It feels like a stab to the heart that he had to).

Back at the office Unamo studies him critically, taking in the dejected slump of his shoulders and the miserable look his face. “Your coffee shop beau turn you down?”

“No. . . it’s even worse than that.” He sighs and slumps into his chair. “He’s Hux’s brother.”

Unamo winces at that, understanding his dilemma completely. “Ouch. . . my condolences.” Mitaka is thankful that she says nothing further in regards to the disaster that is his life.

-

Four days later Mitaka is pulled away from his work by the sound of Hux’s office opening ominously. Since the day he found out about Hux and Techie being brothers he hasn’t gone back to the coffee shop and he’s been avoiding Hux as much as possible. Which hasn’t been easy considering the man is his boss. “Dopheld, a word please.”

“Yes, sir.” Dread pools in his stomach as he saves what he’s working on, throwing Unamo a fearful glance, before going into Hux’s office.

Hux is already seated at his desk, hands folded on top of it. “Close the door please. I wish to speak to you about a personal matter.”

Nerves jumping Mitaka does as he’s told and takes a seat when Hux gestures to the chair across from him. “W-what is it sir?”

For the longest time Hux studies him saying nothing, making Mitaka feel like an insect about to be pinned to a wall. When Hux finally does talk, it’s not what Mitaka expected. “You no longer visit Arkanis coffee.” 

“Uh. . .” Mitaka doesn’t know what to say to Hux’s statement.

“I understand it may seem a bit unorthodox for me to be bringing this up as your boss.” Hux’s eyes bore into Mitaka’s the blue similar but somehow icier than his brother’s. “I had thought things were going well between you and William, or were at least progressing in a positive direction.”

The name is unfamiliar to him leaving Mitaka confused. “William?”

“My brother William” Hux looks annoyed before realization dawns on his face. “Ah, of course he uses his nickname at work. I am referring to my brother Techie. He believes he did something to upset you and this is why you no longer visit Arkanis.”

“Your brother. . .” The gears in Mitaka’s head are turning slowly trying to figure out just what is going on here. “You knew that I was going to see him? That I um fancied him?”

One perfectly plucked red eyebrow raises. “Of course, I knew.” 

Suddenly all the pieces click into place; the request for a coffee from somewhere other than the cafeteria, the romance advice, and knowing the best time for Mitaka to be able to sit and talk to Techie. “You. . .you wanted to meet, didn’t you? You’ve been trying to set us up from the beginning. That’s why you sent me for coffee that day!” 

Looking pleased by Mitaka’s realization, Hux nods. “I had hoped. After the meeting you both spoke highly of each other, I attempted to encourage this possible relationship where I could.” As he speaks, he pushes a folded piece of paper toward Mitaka.

Taking it Mitaka opens it up and looks down at the numbers written on it. “What’s this?”

“William’s phone number. If you’re as serious about your connection to him as you’ve said you are, call him. I know he would be receptive to pursuing something with you, and I approve of the match.” Hux turns to his computer signalling the conversation is over.

“Y-yes sir, I’ll think on it.” Mitaka gets up to leave the office, pausing only when Hux calls his name.

“Dopheld, know that this has no bearing on your position in this company. You are an excellent worker and I value you as part of my team.”

Feeling pleased, Mitaka doesn’t try to stop the smiling spreading across his face as he leaves the office. “T-thank you sir, that means a lot to me.”

Unamo at least waits until Hux’s office door closes before asking, “what was that about?” 

“Hux wanted to talk to me about his brother.” Mitaka plops down in his chair staring at Techie’s number. “He’s been trying to set Techie and I up the entire time. I don’t even know what to think about that.”

“Huh, that’s both surprising and not. Hux does know everything that goes on around him . . .”

Mitaka sighs and puts the number away in his wallet to keep it safe for now. “Hux wants me to call him.”

“Will you?”

He’s honest when he answers, “I don’t know. . .”

“Make sure to tell me the results if you do, I’m invested in the outcome.” At least Unamo isn’t trying to deny her interest in it. Mitaka appreciates her honestly even though her nosiness can be aggravating.

“Sure Nastia.”

Mitaka throws himself into work to keep himself occupied; he doesn’t pull Techie’s number out until after he gets home. “Common Doph, you can do this. You like Techie and you want to have a relationship with him.” He doesn’t let himself think about it anymore as he quickly dials the number.

“Hello?” Techie sounds tired over the phone but his voice is still music to Mitaka’s ears.

“Ah yes hi. . . t-this is Dopheld, that is Mitaka, the person who was always going to your coffee shop?” He cringes internally at how stupid he sounds

Techie actually giggles and Mitaka promises to sound as idiot as he can forever just to hear that sound again. “What can I do for you Mitaka?”

He starts with an apology, because Techie deserves it. The fear of what would happen with Hux being his boss, and then talking to him after. He leaves out the part where Hux had been trying to set them up. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me some time?”

“Like a date?” Techie sounds like he can’t believe what Mitaka is asking him, or is too afraid to.

“Y-yeah a date. There’s um, a great barbeque place uptown. We could see a movie afterward, or something else. That is if you’d like to.”

There’s a beat of silence on the other end of the line. “I would like that very much. There’s a new thriller showing at the theater that I want to see and Tidge won’t go with me because he’s too scared of them.” Realizing he’s rambling Techie cuts himself off, “I’m free on Saturday.”

“Sounds good! I’ll pick you up around five?”

“Five is perfect, I’ll text you my address.” 

“Right! Great, that’s great!” Mitaka has to stop himself from continuing to repeat the same thing over and over again in his excitement. “I’ll pick you up Saturday, but I’ll see you tomorrow. . .at A-Arkanis?”

He can hear Techie smiling when he answers. “I’ll see you then. Bright and early.” 

“Yes, great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” If he keeps talking, he’s just going to keep stumbling over his worse and worse. “Bye Techie.”

“Bye bye.”

Once the line on the other end goes dead Mitaka throws himself onto his couch fighting back an excited scream. “I have a date! Woohoo!”

-

Armitage smiles to himself as he catches the tail end of Will’s conversation. Letting himself into his room, he almost startles when two arms wrap tightly around him and a kiss is bestowed to the side of his neck.

Kylo’s voice rumbles against his back when he talks. “What are you so pleased about? You look like Millie when she’s managed to steal my bacon.”

The comment about Millie stealing Kylo’s bacon has Armitage frowning, she shouldn’t be eating anything so unhealthy, but he lets it slide for now. “I finally managed to set William and Dopheld up.”

“Dopheld.” Kylo turns Armitage around so they’re facing each other. “Isn’t that your mousy secretary? The one who has a hot teacher crush on you? You’re not afraid Techie will eat him up?” 

Armitage moans as Kylo starts to kiss up his jaw. “Mmm. . . Dopheld isn’t my secretary and I’m confident that he’s resilient. One has to be to survive working under me for three years.” He ignores the comment about the crush.

“I guess that’s true, but will is a different type of creature.” His teeth latch on to Armitage’s ear and tug slightly before letting go. “I almost pity the guy.”

Gasping Armitage arches against Kylo. “They’ll be fine, I’m sure William will play nice.” 

Kylo chuckles and shrugs. “If you say so.”

“I do say so, and I also say that you should stop teasing me and kiss me proper.” 

“You’re the boss.”


End file.
